


Well...

by Tikxy



Series: Late Night Murmurings [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, cursing, in the office, late night, rhink, rhink fic, tikxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikxy/pseuds/Tikxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so it’s like this: I walk into the office, and there he is, just stretched all over the couch with his feet propped on our low coffee table with that stupid smirk on his face. His laptop sits on his knees and I figure he’s watching one of our videos when I recognize the sound of myself retching.

I roll my eyes, grab my own computer and plop down beside him, not really feeling up to sitting in my office chair today. I suspect the back of it needs repairing and I don’t really need to take a spill out of it in front of Rhett just to prove it. I can’t deal with him laughing at me again today after I made the mistake of tripping halfway across the kitchen and spilling my coffee all over Chase the minute we got in to work.

The dude just doesn’t know how to let stuff go.

“Pffff!” Rhett sputters, a large hand clasped over his abdomen as he points and laughs at the screen. I glance over to see myself wiping tears from my eyes after one of the most powerful heaves of my life.

“Seriously?” I ask, pretty sure he can tell I’m annoyed, and pretty sure he doesn’t care.

“You’re like-” he gasps, trying and failing to contain his laughter. “You’re like a little baby tasting peas for the first time or something. I mean. _Dude._ Pfffff!”

I lean in real close to him, get all up in his face, it’s the only way I can intimidate him unless I decide to start shouting and throwing stuff like I sometimes do. We’ve got a song to record in a few hours though so I’m not really up to that. So I lean in and smirk when he jerks back.

“At least I’m not a sore loser. You pout worse than Lando when you lose a freakin’ game. And they say _you’re_ the businessman and _I’m_ the boy, ch.” I know this gets to him. He hates being called out on stuff. I lean in closer just to see him squirm. “Is it _really_ that fragile?”

“What?” He asks, confused while he tries to divert his attention back to his screen. I can tell he wants to get up and move to a different spot in the office the way his fingers are tapping away on the side of his laptop, but I also know he doesn’t want to show me how intimidated he is.

“Your masculinity,” I say, poking him on the beard.

“I’m more of a man than you anyday.”

I cock an eyebrow just to really jack him up, smirk again, then say smoothly, “Yeah. Okay.”

“I am!” he insists. “I had two boys. They say guys with more testosterone are prone to have boys!”

“That’s bullshit,” I laugh. “Besides. I have two boys _and_ a girl. What next? You want to whip it out and count the sperms.”

“Wow,” Rhett murmurs, burying his face in his hand, and I know I’ve scored a hit again. I secretly cheer in victory, calmly sip my tea, and turn my attention to my own computer.

“I have a-”

“Beard?” I interrupt, rubbing a hand over my own scruff. “I had a nice solid one long before you did and I can grow mine at twice the speed.” I whip my face toward him and wiggle my fingers in his face, knowing it’s gonna piss him off. “Next?”

“I’m taller!”

“Cause you’re a freak of nature, not ‘cause you’re more of a _man_.”

“I’m _stronger._ ”

“Only because you’re a giant.” I rotate my fingers around one another. “ _Ergo_ \- freak of nature.”

He’s turning red and looking like he’s about to blow steam. I try not to giggle and ruin the manly image I’m trying to cultivate.

“You’re really a child, you know that?” he finally says, attempting to use his calm voice of reason although I can see the anger in the furrow of his brows and the lines around his eyes.

I get all up in his face, make my eyes real big and blink them slow. “You’re a _child,_ you know that?” I mock.

He grabs my arm and _ooops_ , apparently that was the final straw. He pushes me away and stands up from the sofa, snapping his laptop shut with more force than necessary.

“I can’t work when you’re like this. I’m gonna head home.”

“I drove you today.”

“ _Shit_!”

I let out a gleeful, if slightly maniacal laugh at his misfortune.

“And besides, we’ve got to record our new song.”

“Shit and _more_ shit.”

“Calm down you freakin’ freak show.” I poke him on the knee and he glares down at me. I smile up at him because he’s really fun to rile up. Don’t judge me; if you had a giant of a friend who you knew would do just about anything not to punch your lights out even though he was completely pissed, you’d stir the beehive every once in a while too. “Geez, lose a little argument and you’re about to rampage. Now stop saying naughty words and sit back down.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he grumbles, but still sits, propping his feet up again, but not reopening his laptop. Instead he folds his arms across his chest looking all out of sorts and upset.

I lean close again, real close, then huff a breath of air into his ear, knowing he’s going to hate it.

 _“Link!_ ” he manages to warn and scold at the same time.

“Ooops, did I injure your masculinity when I did that? Is that what you’re keeping up there instead of your brain?” I grab him by the ear and pull him close, blowing it again. “Let me fix it.”

“What the _hell_ , man?” he asks, trying to shake me loose.

I chuckle and pull him even closer, my nose almost touching his _ear_. This time I plan to blow so hard that the air comes out the other side. Victory is _nigh_. I purse my lips to blow again, but his head snaps around because the dude can’t shut up for five seconds, and all of a sudden my puff of air is going into his mouth.

I feel my lips brush his before I pull away and am almost shocked into silence. I say almost because I’ve got quite a mouth on me and boy do I love to use it. _No,_ I don’t make him whip it out or anything like that. I know what you’re thinking. 

No. I can just see by the look in his eyes how freaked out he is so I take this opportunity to lay him completely low.

I laugh, pucker up, and really manage to smack one on him this time.

“Link?” he asks. Man is he scared.

I’m going to be able to hold this one over his head for _days._

“Link, wha-”

I smack him on the arm and turn back to my computer. “You’ve just been dying to kiss me, huh? I’ve seen that look in your eye.”

“Wh- No. I. I’m not-”

“No wonder you’re so worried about your masculinity all the time.” I smile and reach over, pinching his cheek, hard to do since his skin is practically glued to his freaking bones. “Don’t worry. I’m here for you brother.”

I can see the anger starting to break through the shock.

I smirk and give him a wink, making him practically flinch. Ch.

“I’m here in any way you need me.”

I wink again, just in case he’s a little slow on the uptake.

“Right here.”

Wink.

“In _any_ way.”

Wink.

“That you need me.”

He shudders and practically runs from the room. I laugh after him knowing he’s going to get me back at some point, but loving the thrill of taking him down a notch for once.

I open up a document on my computer containing a long list of tallies and finally add a mark to my own column.

Score one for Link Neal.

I make sure to put the date beside it too as I continue to chuckle to myself. This date shall live in infamy.


	2. Okay...So...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett does his best to get revenge on Link for the kiss.

I stand in front of the mirror in the dressing room giving myself a pep talk.

“You can do it, McLaughlin. You can _do_ it!”

I breathe out through my mouth hard, then in, then out again.

“Come on!”

I know he’s sitting up in the office without a care in the world, not knowing that revenge is about to be served. And this revenge isn’t going to be cold.

I release two buttons from my shirt and stare at the expanse of exposed chest.

Nope. It’s gonna be hot, hot, hot.

_I can’t do this._

“You _can_ do it!”

I think about the risks and the consequences, but know that the sweet taste of victory is going to outweigh all that. Man I love to win and tonight I’m gonna take Neal down so hard that he won’t be able to get back up again.

_Damn, your minds are in the gutter._

I run my hands through my hair and know that if I back out now I won’t be able to talk myself into this again, so I take a swig of something a little stronger than water (coffee - the only other drink in the office is some cheap wine and I’m not some desperate housewife) and throw open the door, heading up to the office, my steps determined.

_You’re going down, Neal._

I feel my heart pounding overtime.

Fuckin’ adrenaline.

“You got this, you _got_ this.”

I jump up and down a few times, shake my hands, and roll my head on my shoulders like I’m about to step out onto the basketball court. ‘Cause this is a game. (Yeah, I know about your little notebook, Neal.) And I’m gonna win.

I push the door open and there he is, exactly where I thought he would be, sitting there on that sofa where he humiliated me with his little dog tucked up under his arm.

The _jerk._

“If you’re gonna come in, come all the way in. Don’t just stand there darkening the doorway.”

I glare at him and my resolve is strengthened. He needs to be taken down a notch or seven.

I close the door behind myself and even go so far as to lock it to heighten the illusion. I see him smirk at the sound of the bolt sliding into place.

His parent’s should have named him Smirk as much as he does it.

Smirk Neal. Heh.

I strut toward him. That’s right. I strut sometimes, and I’m good at it. So I do it.

I strut toward Link Neal and I stop a few inches away from him.

“You remember the other night?” I ask, my voice low and gravely. I reserve this voice for my wife when I’m in the mood, if you know what I mean. But tonight Link’s on the receiving end and it makes me feel all kinds of weird.

_Your mind go to the gutter again?_

“Oh, when we were working on that sketch for Thursday?”

“No…”

“When I drove you home?”

“What? That’s just about every night.”

“The night we stopped for pizza instead of burgers?…”

“Jesus, Link! No!” I growl. Man he knows how to get under my skin. Really pushes my buttons. And he knows it too. He might look innocent, but there’s a demon in him. I _know_ it. “I’m talking about the night you kissed me.”

He smiles as if he were just waiting for me to say it, and maybe he was. Little prick. “Oh _that_ night,” he says, pink lips pull taunt in a teasing smile. “I was wondering when you were gonna bring that up again. Were you looking for seconds?” He tilts his head as if thinking. “Oh, wait. Thirds, cause we kissed twice that night, huh?”

Before I can lose my nerve, I nod. This will be the ultimate revenge, I assure myself. Show him what he gets for messing with me.  “Yeah, Link. Yeah. I was looking for thirds.”

I wait for him to chicken out, but he blinks slowly up at me, his smile still firmly in place. “Then come and get it,” he whispers, a challenge clear in his voice.

 _It wasn’t supposed to go this far,_ my mind tells me, panicked that the plan it and I worked on for the better part of a week is falling apart. _He’s supposed to be squirming by now, or running from the room, or sweating or something. But he looks cool as a cucumber, maybe even cooler - yeah, ice cube cool._

“I-I will,” I stammer, clenching my fist when I realize that I’m the one losing my cool. I’m the one sweating and about to dart outta the room like a horse outta the gate at a derby.

“Okay,” Link says, closing his eyes and puckering up.

Jade looks between us in confusion, and she ain’t the only one.

“Umm…I’m doing it!” I say, leaning down and grabbing Link’s face in one of my hands. “I’m really gonna do it!” I warn.

“Hurry up, I’m in the middle of something,” Link commands, looking in complete control.

And he is. He’s in total control. I’m standing here with salty sweat dripping down into my eyes and coating his face from my palms with my butt in the air trying to convince myself to kiss this man.

 _Dang it, he must’ve known what I would try to do!_ I marvel.

But I refuse to let myself be impressed by his skills for too long. If I do, he wins and I lose. I can’t let that happen.

No way.

No how.

No sir.

So I flop my big body down on the couch (I’m not gonna keep making a fool of myself by leaving my butt waving in the wind) and shoo Jade away.

I take him by both his shoulders and pull him toward me with a lot more force than I intend cause our mouths crash together like two smart cars at an intersection.

_Woah._

Oh no.

He’s not backing down.

_Then I’m not gonna back down!_

He’s got his hands in my hair.

_What the hell?!_

I put my hands in _his_ hair.

He’s not winning again!

His hands are creeping under my shirt.

_I didn’t sign up for this!!_

I put my hands under his shirt and suddenly his tongue’s in my mouth.

 _W-woah_.

_Uh uh!_

_Hold up!_

_Nope._

_No…_

_N…_

_…_

_Damn it._


End file.
